My sweet omega
by YoursSweetly
Summary: Hit the floor with an alpha/omega twist. Don't own the characters, only this idea. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Zero was mesmerized, he has never seen something so beautiful. The omega was dressed in an ugly grey suit, that doesn't do him justice but Zero was imagining how pretty, soft and flawless his body is. And his smell … oh GOD, Zero was going crazy with every breath he takes. The boy was definitely something – Zero has seen and been with LOTS of omegas, but never has he seen and smelled something so delicious. But moreover, Zero was sure that the omega was smarter than everyone in the room, probably even in the building. His beautiful eyes were looking sharp, calculating and analyzing every word and every move of all the people in the room. He was often discreetly rolling his eyes, when he hear something stupid or some lie from the other agents or he was smiling just a little bit when the main agent from his team was saying something that Zero approved of, and other small gestures that nobody else seemed to notice, but Zero was so drown to him, so aware of each and every move he was making, that he was almost able to hear his breathing in a room full of very noisy people. Zero liked that, he liked people who are smart and motivated, who are able to see past all the lies, empty promises and other bullshit. But what he doesn't like is the way the other agents are threatening him, they were ignoring him, shushing and interrupting him when he wanted to say something, throwing him nasty and disgusting looks all the time … and that was unacceptable and Zero was starting to get mad, really mad.

\- Enough! – he said and stand up noisily. In a second all the noises in the room stopped and all faces were turned towards him with intrigued and slightly scared eyes.

\- I want to speak with the LA Devils team only. – he said and stood up, walking to the next room and sitting on the head of the table. The Devils agents following him like puppies and looking at him with hope. But Zero can also see the smugness, the greediness and all the lies in their eyes. They wanted Zero, not because of him, but because of all the money he will bring them, like all other agents he has seen before …. But not like the omega, his eyes were pure, kind and happy.

\- I am very interested in playing for the Devils, and it will be a great opportunity for me, as well as for YOU! – Zero said and made sure to point out how much money he can bring for them.

\- I will come with you if you can do a few more things for me. – he smiled falsely at them.

\- Of course, mister Zero, whatever you want, just name it. – their main agent said immediately. Zero was practically able to see the dollar signs in his eyes … 'greedy bastard' he told.

\- I want 10% more to my monthly salary, I want to be provided with a furnished condo or house outside of the city, I also want one big condo or apartment in the best part of the city and I want one more apartment close to the outskirts of the city. Of course, I will need a personal chef and people to take care for the houses and I also want to be provided with a private jet when I need it…. Hmmm that must be it – Zero said and smiled smugly at the agents. He was sure that they will cave to all his wishes – he was the best player after all. They won't be too happy of course, but if they want him, which they do, they will cave.

\- Ok, consider it done mister Zero – the agent said, he was pretending to smile, but Zero can see that he was not happy at the requests. 'Greedy old Bastard', Zero thought again, he already hated the guy.

\- Ohhh, one more thing – I want 'him' to be my agent. – Zero said with finality while looking at the omega – 'I will sign the contract only if he is my main agent and I work only with him, nobody else.' – Zero finished, still looking at the omega, who on the other hand was looking unbelievably at Zero and was red everywhere with embarrassment.

\- Mi… Mister Zero, for your own sake we can't provide that, … Jude is only a junior agent and he is not working with clients …. He can't represent an important person like you, you need a real agent, you need somebody like me, who has years of experience and has a powerful alpha status. – the last words were spoken with venom, as the agent looked over the omega, who ducked his head in shame. Zero went mad at that, who this bastard thought he was…

\- Let me tell you something - I don't like you and your bullshit, so either you do what I want and give me the agent that I want or you can take your contract and shove it deep into your powerful alpha ass. You have 5 minutes to decide! – Zero said with a calm tone, but his eyes were looking so dangerous at the agent, that he averted his gaze. Zero turned around and left the room, but not before he looked at the omega and winked playfully when he saw him looking back at him.

Zero was not even 10 steps out the door when the agent, chased him back and told him that they accept his terms.

Zero smirked while signing the contract, content and proud with himself. Smug that he showed the bastard, where his place is. But the more important thing is that he got the omega for his agent. Zero can tell that he even made the omega happy and excited, as the sweet smell that he was emitting gets stronger and even more sweeter.


	2. Chapter 2

Zero was happier than ever before. He is playing for the best team, he is team captain, he is making more money than ever, he is dating the hottest girl in LA – the head cheerleader of the LA Devils, Jelena.

Unfortunately, that was how other people see him but in fact life cannot be truly perfect, even for Zero. Truth is that Zero is having problems, lots of them – first it is hard to maintain his captain position on the team. Everyone were breathing down his neck, waiting for him to make some mistake, so they can steal the position under his nose. His biggest enemy on the team was Terrance Wall, the guy hated Zeros guts, not only because of the team, but because Zero was dating the girl he was head over heels for – Jelena. Fortunately, Zero also had friends on the team, who were supporting him as a captain of the team. His best bud was Derek Roman. Usually Zero was a loner, he was not used to having friends on the court and outside it, but Jude made him try to socialize with his teammates and 'get some friends in the locker room', as he has told Zero one time. As usually, Jude was right and Zero was glad for his friends, Derek was a good baller and when they were playing, they were almost unstoppable, also they were looking each other backs outside the court which was great for Zero.

His other problem was Jelena, his girlfriend – to said it nicely, Zero hated her, she was a manipulative spoiled bitch. She was also an alpha and was as bad and self-loving as most of them. She is always demanding expensive gifts – designer clothes, shoes, jewelries etc. and usually Zero is fine with making presents for the people he likes or people he is trying to impress but she is neither and he hates buying her stuff. But spending money on her was not the worst part, it actually was spending time with her and he hated every second he has to be with her, but she was part of his plan – dating the hottest girl always puts him in the media's attention and makes him even more famous, desired, and rich. Lately it was getting harder and harder to be with her, listening to her bitching about how the other girls were trying to get her position as top girl on the team, or how she was too good and too talented to be only a dancer and more and more. Zero was catching himself to think about other things, or other people more likely … ok only one person in particular – Jude.

His other problem was Jude, or more specifically all the stupid people who were underestimating and hurting 'his sweet omega' – as he was always referred to Jude in his head. Jude was amazing, Zero knew that he was smart from the first moment he saw him, but God, was he wrong – Jude was a genius, he was always able to get Zero the best deals and to protect him from all the sharks in the business and outside it. Even though he doesn't have a lot of experience, like most of the agents he was competing with, he was compensating with his eagerness and his ability to always predict everything, as Zero likes to say – 'he is a brilliant strategist'. And the best thing is that he was truly honest and happy for Zero, he was not doing anything for himself, but he was working for Zero's benefit always. Zero was truly amazed and was thanking whoever God blessed him with this amazing person every day.

They became good friends very quickly. Jude was the only person that Zero truly liked and was able to be himself on a 100% only in front of. At first Jude was awkward and stiff in front of him, as he is with everybody else, but over time he got comfortable with Zero. They were spending a lot of time together, planning their next moves, talking about different things and drinking beer together. Zero was happier in this days, in this few hours when he can spend time alone with his sweet omega – when Jude was smiling and laughing, when his eyes were twinkling with joy and when his scent was so sweet and so rich that Zero was getting dizzy from it.

Unfortunately, only Zero was seeing Jude for what he is, while a lot of people were treating him as something disgusting, shameful and disgraceful. A lot of the agents think that he is my agent only because of his father or some shit like that, but the truth is that his father was worse than everybody else. Oscar Kinkade was the LA Devils owner, he was cruel man and everybody were scared from him. He was an alpha and was behaving like most of them – thinking that he is the best and everybody else were beneath him, especially the omegas. That's the reason he was so cruel to Jude – he was ashamed that his only child turned out to be an omega, not the next most powerful alpha in the world, like he and everybody else were expecting. That's the reason he is always behaving awful to Jude and is humiliating him verbally. Zero wanted to punch the guy every time he sees how he is looking at and behaving towards Jude, only because he was born as an omega – it was not his fought in any way. And truth is, Zero liked that about Jude, he LOVED that the guy is an omega – sweet, caring, considerate, sympathetic, generous, family oriented, sensitive omega. Those qualities he has from his omega side, but he also has lots of other qualities, that are usually not very typical for omegas, such as: adaptable, ambitious, courageous, rational, witty, etc. He was perfect in Zeros eyes, and Zeros main mission lately is to make Jude see, understand and accept who he is – an omega, beautiful, smart and perfect omega and there is nothing to be ashamed of. He wanted Jude to see that his so-called father was nothing but an abusive asshole, who don't deserve Jude's love and admiration.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Sunday, Zero's free day. He woke up around 7, as usual went for his morning run and took a shower. It was a nice spring day and he had no plans at all. He made coffee and was watching the morning news when his phone ringed.

\- Hello? – he answered without looking at the screen.

\- Hey Babe … do you want to go out today … I just saw this cute Gucci bag with matching shoes that I just need to have … will you come with me to buy them and then we can have lunch and after that some sexy time at my place. – Jelena asked quickly and with fake cute voice. Zero understand the meaning of her question immediately – will you come with me to buy me some new expensive and pointless stuff. But even that was not the worst, it was the 'sexy time' that he really didn't want to do.

\- Sorry babe, I have to go outside of town today on a business meeting, but please let me buy you this bag and whatever else you want as an excuse that I can't be with you today. – he lied easily. Jelena was more than happy and did not ask anything else.

Zero closed the call and went to make some cereal. When he was done with his breakfast, he decided that going to his condo outside of LA will be a nice way to relax …. And if a certain cute omega can come with him it will be perfect.

\- Hey, stupid, have any plans for today? – Zero asked as soon as Jude picked up his call

\- Mmmm … to go over some of the questions for tomorrows interview and the contract for the photo shoot this Wednesday. – Jude answered distractedly. It was too early on a Sunday and his perfect agent was already working.

\- Judeee, it's your free day, you shouldn't be working. Come with me to the condo today? – Zero asked hopefully.

\- Ok, sounds good.

\- Perfect, I will pick you in 30 minutes, little omega. – Zero said playfully and closed the phone. He liked teasing Jude like that. Jude was actually a little taller than Zero, which makes it even better. The other reason for Zero to call Jude that, every chance he gets, is to make Jude more comfortable with hearing somebody calling him an omega. And as a bonus, he liked calling Jude that, it makes his heart beat happily and his alpha side was delightfully proud.

On the other end of the line, Jude was still clutching the phone close to his ear. His heart was beating crazily, his skin was tingling softly all over and his inner omega was purring happily. Every time Zero calls him that, he feels like he is drowning in something very pleasurable.

The problem is that he doesn't want to feel like that. He knows that Zero is only teasing him as a friend, his brain understands it, but his heart doesn't. His heart only sees a great alpha, who is generous and caring with him, who calls him omega in gentle, loving tone and it makes him purr in delight, it makes him feel stuff that he has never felt before. And those feelings scared him more than anything - more than all this awfully judgmental alphas, that he needs to compete with every day and even more than his father, because he knows what to expect from them, he knows the insults and the humiliation, he is used to them. But he is not used to Zero, to this amazing alpha, who is treating him like equal, like somebody who is worth listening to, who is more than a weak person, good only for sex, just because he was born an omega.

* * *

\- New Porsche? – asked Jude when he saw Zero parking in front of him with a car identical to his, but instead of the bright red color, this one was very dark gray.

\- Nope, this one is yours. – smiled Zero and throw the keys at Jude.

\- What? – he asked unbelievably.

Zero only smiled and looked at him for a minute. His cute baby cheeks were coloring in joy and delight. His eyes wide in disbelieve, and his scene tick and perfectly sweet. Zero felt himself reacting to his scent, his inner alpha feeling proud and pleased that he was able to provide for the omega and has made him happy. He was always feeling like that when he gives something to Jude, it's only in his nature, he guessed. When he gives something to Jelena or his previous partners, he has never felt like that, but with Jude he does every time, and it does not matter what he gives him – a car or a chewing gum, as long as he sees the smile reaching the omegas lips, he starts feeling those amazing things deep inside his chests.

\- Zero, I … I can't accept that … it's too much. – Jude was trying to give the keys back and was frantically gesturing to the car and back to Zero.

Zero smiled and took both of his hands in his, squeezing the keys gently into his palms.

\- Jude, I'd never be here in LA with the world at my feet without you. – Zero told him sincerely, looking at his eyes. Jude's cheeks colored even more, his scent thickened and his skin warmer considerably. 'Amazing and so gorgeous ' Zero tough pleasantly.

\- Thank you Zero, you didn't have to buy me a car to thank me, a card and a beer would have been enough – Jude whispered shyly and Zero wanted to hug him right now, he was so cute, shy and modest sometimes.

\- You deserve it Jude … now drive me to the condo, you little omega – he winked playfully and got into the car. His smile never leaving his face as Jude followed him into the car, sitting behind the steering wheel.

* * *

They decided to take a little nap after the trip. The house was only 2 hours away, but it won't hurt to sleep for a little bit, after all it's their day to relax.

Zero went into the master bedroom and decided to go straight to bed, the shower can wait for after his nap. He got under the covers and closed his eyes in order to fall asleep, but it seems that his body has other ideas. His dick was halfway erect, as it is most of the time around Jude – but he was not giving it deep toughs, as it was normal for an alpha to react to the sweet omega scent, at least that's what he tough. His mind was unconsciously bringing an image of Jude's smiling face a few hours ago, when he received the car – cheeks red and eyes sparkling and happy. Unconsciously, he moved his hand to palm at his dick through his sweats – he was getting harder and harder. Soon he removed his sweats and boxers, but kept his t-shirt on, as it was drenched with Jude's sweet omega scent. He spat on his palm (as there was no way he will get up to take the lube out of his bad) and covered his cock again. He liked it rough, always has liked it fast and hard, doesn't matter if he was masturbating or fucking somebody. Roughly tugging at his dick, squeezing it's head.

\- Judee… - he moaned unconsciously, as the pleasure was making his brain turning into mush. He spread his legs even more and tugs his balls roughly with his other hand simulations with his jerking. It was too good, the rough tugging, the squeezing and the smell, this amazing aroma that was choking him in the best way possible. His skin was on fire, his heart was beating like crazy, a thin layer of sweat covering his skin.

\- Oh Goddd … my little omega …. Yes, yes – he squeezed his eyes and bit on his lower lip to stop his screams while cumming. His body suddenly felt too heavy and tired and he fall asleep instantly.

'Oh my God, what just happened?' was his first tough after waking up. He has never jerked of to the image of his agent before… he felt dirty in a way … but also very satisfied and relaxed … he hasn't felt like that in a long time, even when he has sex with Jelena or the occasional other girl or an escort when the team is outside of the city.

'What does that mean? ' he asked no one in particular.


End file.
